


* Nikolai *

by Noctemus



Series: Blood In and Blood Out [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: Continuation of The Eastern Promise





	* Nikolai *

**Author's Note:**

> This is being re-wroked and beated. Will update with right version once it is done.

It takes longer then Nikolai cares to admit for him to recognize the sound that he is hearing. Too immersed as he was in his own pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting flesh to be aware of what was going on outside his own room, which apparently was a brutal fight. But once it cements in his mind that there is something going on and that for one, has no place in this house, he grimace as he knows what he needs to do.

‘Oh the burdens of being Anatoly’s son,’ he snort at the thought as he is currently balls deep in a pretty girl and burdened is the last thing he is feeling.

A load crash makes him freeze mid movement and he looks towards the door. A second crash makes him swear violently as he pulls out with little finesse and stomps towards the door. He yanks the door open with such force that it slams against the wall and bumps back but he is already out and away from the frame. The cool air in the hall does nothing to cool him down because now he is not only annoyed that someone saw it fit to break the house rules but also frustrated, not to mention still damn horny.

He pauses only for a moment when he realizes that the door to Oliver’s room is wide open and from where he is standing he can see that the headboard has been torn apart. Okay, that does not bode well. Oliver had been in a weird mood all day and Nikolai had hoped that a night spent with the girls would cheer him up, but by the sound of it, it did the opposite.

The ruckus downstairs grows louder before suddenly muffling to indistinguishable thuds.

Hurrying to the stairs he quickly gets down. He has to pause for just a moment at the odd sight. The meeting area looks wrecked, furniture pushed askew and at least one table broken from something heavy being thrown down on it. But what made him pause was the sight of the men and a few girls keeping to the walls while Oliver is pounding on Sasha smack in the middle of the room.

He knew there was no love lost between the two men and more than once they had come to blows but there was something different about this tussle and Nikolai realizes that Oliver is actually pounding Sasha half to death with no sign that he would stop until the man had been reduced to a pulp.

He could even feel from where he is standing the rage rolling of the Captain. Why on earth has no one pulled Oliver off him? Shaking off his stupor at the odd sight he takes the last step off the staircase and further into the room getting the looks of the other people in the room though they made no attempt to peel away from the walls they were apparently hugging.

One look at Oliver’s face and he knows why.

No one is stepping in to pull Oliver off the bigger man even if it is clear that Oliver has already won simply because the expression on Oliver face spells death to anyone who steps in. Nikolai feels the shiver run through his body at the expression and he is once again reminded of why his father made the American a Captain to begin with. It had been more than simply because Oliver had saved his life during those dark times he had been missing.

Though he knows it is dangerous to deal with Oliver when he was like that Nikolai can’t allow him to kill Sasha for whatever it was that Sasha had done to elicit such a reaction. That would spell badly for all of them.

Seeing an opening he steps in and reaches down and locks his arm around Oliver. He was bigger than Oliver but he would be a fool to think that it gave him any advantage, as Sasha had so clearly showed. Size never seemed to really matter to the Captain. If he wanted you down, you were down.

Nikolai spoke directly into Oliver ear as he tried to keep the upper hand and he finds himself grateful at his state of undress. The fact that he was naked and sweaty from his previous engagement made it so that Oliver didn’t have a good grip on him and he will take whatever advantage he can.

Rolling them both away from Sasha that lies prone on the floor he hooks his legs over the enraged man and tightens his grip. He has managed to keep Oliver on the floor letting all his weight bear down on his back and though Oliver stills Nikolai doesn’t let up until Oliver lifts his hands in a surrender pose and nods affirmative in the little room that he has to move when Nikolai asks him seriously, “Are you back with me brother?”

Oliver coughs once as he tries to roll his shoulder but Nikolai has a firm grip on him. He manages to croak out a gruff, “Da.”

Looking around, Nikolai sees the others starting to relax and for the first time he really notices the girl curled against the side of one of the couches. He arches his eyebrow when he recognized the jacket swallowing up the thin girl.

He quickly realizes that she was probably the American that had been set aside for Oliver. There was something familiar about her gaunt face but he shakes it off as Oliver butted his head against his throat and asked, “Are you getting off me or what?”

Nikolai can’t help but grin at the tone in his friend voice. “Have you cooled off enough?”

“I said yes.” Oliver is sounding a bit strained but that isn’t really surprising since Nikolai is bearing his whole weight on the guy and he knows it can’t be all that comfortable considering the adrenaline of the short struggle has kept him hard.

Nikolai can hear the other man muttering under his breath about his naked ass and Nikolai finally allows himself to relax. He loosens his grip and slowly peels himself off rolling his shoulder as he stands up.

“Okay,” he says as he watches Oliver roll to his back and quietly just looks at his outstretched hand. The eyes are blank but Nikolai knows there is a storm brewing in his friend.

It makes the hair on his arm stand on edge. He is not surprised in the least when Oliver finally takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled back to his feet. His attention is soon focused on the man on the floor and Nikolai simply watches his friend as the other coldly stares at the senseless man and he is suddenly filled with the realization that this is far from over.

“This wasn’t exactly how I wished the night to end,” he says to the room as he also looks at Sasha whom was slowly giving sign of waking up. Oliver shrugs but keeps quiet. He never was a man of many words Nikolai recalls.

“All of this for a pussy?” Nikolai realized immediately that he stepped wrong somewhere as Oliver goes white and rigid next to him and Nikolai finds himself struggling to keep himself relaxed when Oliver slowly turns his head towards him and says quietly but with a world of meaning, “It’s Thea.”

Nikolai gives a shocked gasp as he turns towards the cowering girl who eyes were locked on Oliver. ‘Oliver’s sister... oh Fuck me,’ he thought, suddenly in no mood to continue his previous engagement.

Looking closely he realized why she had seamed familiar though she bore little likeness to the young girl Oliver had talked about.

He watches quietly as Oliver walks over to her and seeing how he is with the young girl he knows things are far from over. He looks up and shares a look with his closest confidant Dmitri who was also watching with a grim expression on his face.

Yeah, they were going to have to talk to Anatoly. For all that he considered himself to know Oliver well and sees him as a good friend, his father knows him best and what he is really capable of and maybe he will be able to talk Oliver out of starting a war.

Seeing Oliver tuck Thea more carefully into his jacket, dubiously accepting the blanket one of the older girl’s where giving him, the man must have felt his eyes because he looked up and stared back.

Yeah, his hope to avoid that diminishes by the second because in Oliver’s eyes was little else but the promise of utter destruction.

‘Okay,’ he thinks and shrugs. It will be whatever it will be and he will stand with his brother. Could this have been a simple coincidence? Or had someone set out to deliberately hurt Oliver?

He doesn’t believe in coincidence so that left only one option. He could see something relax around Oliver eyes and he realized Oliver had seen his acceptance.

‘Yeah, brother, I have your back.’ Nikolai thinks warmly. Things had been too quietly lately anyways…

Finis


End file.
